1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an active matrix display apparatus using a light emitting element for a pixel and a drive method for the display apparatus. Also, the invention relates to electronic equipment provided with the display apparatus of this type.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, development of flat panel light emitting display apparatuses using an organic EL device as a light emitting element has been undertaken. The organic EL device is a device utilizing such a phenomenon that light is emitted when an organic thin film is applied with an electric field. The organic EL device is driven at an applied voltage of 10 V or smaller and thus consumes a small amount of electric power. Also, the organic EL device is a light emitting element which emits light from itself. Therefore, the organic EL device does not need an illumination member and it is accordingly easy to realize a lighter weight and a thinner structure. Furthermore, a response speed of the organic EL device is several μs which is extremely high, and therefore an after image during video display is not generated.
Among the flat panel light emitting display apparatuses using the organic EL device for the pixel, development of an active matrix display apparatus in which thin film transistors are formed as drive elements in each pixel in an integrated manner has been particularly activated. Such an active matrix flat panel light emitting display apparatus is described in, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication Nos. 2003-255856, 2003-271095, 2004-133240, 2004-029791, and 2004-093682.